rushfandomcom-20200214-history
People
Band members Current members *Alex Lifeson – six and twelve-string acoustic and electric guitars, classical guitar, mandolin, mandola, Bouzouki, backing vocals, bass and synthesizer pedals (August 1968 – present) *Geddy Lee – bass guitar, lead vocals, keyboards, mellotron, bass and synthesizer pedals, electric and acoustic rhythm guitar (September 1968 – present) *Neil Peart – drums, electronic and acoustic percussion (July 1974 – present) Former members *John Rutsey – drums, cymbals, acoustic percussion, backing vocals (Spring 1968–July 1974) *Jerry Fielding – drums (April 1974) *Lindy Young – keyboards, rhythm guitar, backing vocals (December 25, 1968/January 1969–July 1969) *Mitch Bossi – rhythm guitar, backing vocals (February 1971–May 1971) *Joe Perna – bass guitar, lead vocals (May 1969–July 1969) *Jeff Jones – bass guitar, lead vocals (August 1968–September 1968) Solo works *Edwin - vocals (Alex Lifeson - Victor) *Bill Bell - guitar, twelve-string guitar, e-bow, wah guitar, slide guitar, background vocals (Alex Lifeson - Victor) *Blake Manning - drums, darbuka (Alex Lifeson - Victor) *Ben Mink - electric and acoustic guitars, violins and violas, programming, wheezing (Geddy Lee - My Favorite Headache) *Matt Cameron - drums (Geddy Lee - My Favorite Headache) Guest musicans *Hugh Syme- 2112, keyboards *Erwig Chuapchuaduah - Permanent Waves, steel drums *Ben Mink - Signals, violin *Andy Richards - Power Windows, additional keyboards *Jim Burgess - Power Windows, additional synthesizers *Anne Dudley - Power Windows, string arrangements *Andrew Jackman - Power Windows, conductor & choir arrangements *The Choir - Power Windows, additional vocals *Aimee Mann – Hold Your Fire, additional vocals & laughter *Andy Richards – Hold Your Fire, additional keyboards *Steven Margoshes – Hold Your Fire, string arrangements & conductor *Michael Kamen – Counterparts, string arrangements & conductor *John Webster - Counterparts, additional keyboards *David Campbell - Clockwork Angels, string arrangement & conducting *Jason Sniderman - Clockwork Angels, piano & additional keyboards *Mario De Leon - Clockwork Angels Tour String Ensemble, violin *Joel Derouin - Clockwork Angels Tour String Ensemble, violin *Jonathan Dinklage - Clockwork Angels Tour String Ensemble, violin *Gerry Hilera - Clockwork Angels Tour String Ensemble, violin *Audrey Solomon - Clockwork Angels Tour String Ensemble, violin *Adele Stein - Clockwork Angels Tour String Ensemble, cello *Jacob Szekely - Clockwork Angels Tour String Ensemble, cello *Entcho Tudorov - Clockwork Angels Tour String Ensemble, violin *Dalbello - Victor (Alex Lifeson), vocals *Peter Cardinali - Victor'' (Alex Lifeson), bass *Les Claypool - Victor (Alex Lifeson), bass *Colleen Allen - Victor (Alex Lifeson), horns *Jeremy Taggart - My Favorite Headache (Geddy Lee), drums *Ed Wilson - My Favorite Headache (Geddy Lee), additional programming *John Friesen - My Favorite Headache (Geddy Lee), cellos *Chris Stringer - My Favorite Headache (Geddy Lee), additional percussion *Waylon Wall - My Favorite Headache (Geddy Lee), steel guitar *Pappy Rosen - My Favorite Headache (Geddy Lee), backward vocals Producers 'Records' *David Stock - Not Fade Away single (1974) *Terry Brown - Fly by Night thru Signals (1974-July 1982) *Peter Henderson - Grace Under Pressure (November 1983-March 1984) *Peter Collins - Power Windows & Hold Your Fire, Counterparts & Test for Echo (April 1985-April 1987, April 1993-March 1996) *Rupert Hine - Presto & Roll the Bones (June 1989-May 1991) *Paul Northfield - Different Stages & Vapor Trails (1998, January-November 2001) *James Barton - Rush in Rio (2003) *David Leonard - Feedback (March-April 2004), My Favorite Headache (Geddy Lee)'' *Pierre Lamoureux - R30 (2005) *Francois Lamoureux - R30 (2005) *Nick Raskulinecz - Snakes & Arrows, Caravan single & Clockwork Angels (November-December 2006, 2010-2011) Videos *Daniel Catullo - Rush in Rio *Jack Gulick - Rush in Rio *Jon Erickson - Replay x3 Album art Designer *Paul Weldon - Rush *Hugh Syme - Caress of Steel-Caravan single, Victor'' (Alex Lifeson)'' *Megan Oldfield - Victor'' (Alex Lifeson)'' *Steve Mykolyn - My Favorite Headache'' (Geddy Lee)'' Artist *Eraldo Carugati - Fly by Night *Dan Hudson - Retrospective I Photographers *Richard Fegley - Fly by Night *Terrence Bert - Caress of Steel *Gerard Gentil - Caress of Steel, 2112 *Barry McVicker - Caress of Steel *Yosh Inouye - 2112, A Farewell to Kings, Hemispheres *Roger Stowell - A Farewell to Kings *Fin Costello - A Farewell to Kings, Hemispheres, Permanent Waves, A Show of Hands, Different Stages, Gold *Flip Schulke - Permanent Waves *Deborah Samuel - Permanent Waves-Signals *Yousuf Karsh - Grace Under Pressure *Dimo Safari - Power Windows, A Show of Hands, Test for Echo, Different Stages *Glen Wexler - Hold Your Fire *John Scarpati - Presto, Roll the Bones *Andrew MacNaughtan - Presto-Caravan single, My Favorite Headache'' (Geddy Lee)'' *Anthony Frederick - Test for Echo, Different Stages, Gold *Richard C. Negus - Test for Echo *Eugene Fisher - Test for Echo *David Street - All the World's a Stage *Carrie Nuttall - Rush in Rio *MRossi - Rush in Rio *Ross Halfin - Snakes & Arrows Live *Michael Graf - My Favorite Headache'' (Geddy Lee)'' *John Arrowsmith '' - Tour Photographer - Snakes & Arrows, Time Machine, and Clockwork Angels Tours '' Category:People Biographers *Martin Popoff *Bill Banasiewicz Collaborators *Kevin J. Anderson *Pye Dubois *Peter Talbot Anthem Entertainment Group *Pegi Cecconi, Vice President Family Alex Lifeson *Nenad Zivojinovich, father *Melanija Zivojinovich, mother * Sally Zivojinovich, sister * Alexandra Geilich, sister *Charlene Zivojinovich, wife *Justin Zivojinovich, son *Adrian Zivojinovich, son Geddy Lee *Morris Weinrib, father, deceased *Mary Rubenstein, mother *Nancy Young, wife *Allan Weinrib, brother (Producer, R30) *Julian Weinrib, son *Kyla Avril Weinrib, daughter 'Neil Peart' *Jacqueline Peart, wife, deceased *Carrie Nuttall, wife (Photographer) *Selena Peart, daughter, deceased *Olivia Louise Peart, daughter *Danny Peart, brother *Judy Peart, sister *Nancy Peart, sister Crew members 'Early Tour Dates' *Ian Grandy *Liam Birt 'Rush Tour' *Howard Ungerleider - Road Master *Ian Grandy *Liam Birt *J.D. Johnson 'Fly By Night Tour' *Howard Ungerleider - Road Master *Ian Grandy *Liam Birt *J.D. Johnson 'Caress Of Steel Tour' *Howard Ungerleider - Road Master *Ian Grandy *Liam Birt *Skip Gildersleeve '2112 Tour' *Howard Ungerleider - Road Master and Stage Lighting Director *Ian Grandy - Concert Sound Engineer and Centre Stage Technician *Liam Birt - Stage Right Technician *Skip Gildersleeve - Stage Left Technician Concert Sound by National Sound: *Tom Linthicum - Concert Sound Technician *Julian Wilkes - Concert Sound Technician *Jim Swartz - Concert Sound Technician *Mike Hirsch - Concert Sound Technician Concert Lighting by Atlantis Systems: *Tim Pace - Concert Lighting Technician *Tom D'Ambrosia - Concert Lighting Technician *Mark Cherry - Concert Lighting Technician All The World's A Stage Tour *Howard Ungerleider - Roadmaster, Lighting Director *Ian Grandy - Concert Sound Engineer, Speceal Effects Consultant *Liam Birt - Stage Right Tech *Skip Gildersleeve - Stage Left Tech *Larry Allen - Centre Stage Tech *Michael Hirsh - Stage Manager *Jorge Hoadley - Chauffeur Extraordinaire Concert Sound by National Sound: *Tom Linthicum - Concert Sound Technician *Steve Brooks - Concert Sound Technician *Terry Ward - Concert Sound Technician See Factor Industries Lighting: *Eliot Krowe - Concert Lighting Technician *John LeBlanc - Concert Lighting Technician *Ruke Subourne - Concert Lighting Technician A Farewell To Kings Tour *Howard Ungerleider - Road Master and Stage Lighting Director *Mike Hirsch - Stage Manager *Ian Grandy - Concert Sound Engineer and Crew Co-ordination *Liam Birt - Stage Right Technician *Skip Gildersleeve - Stage Left Technician *Larry Allen - Centre Stage Technician *Tony Geranios - Guitar Maintenance and Backstage Co-ordination *George Hoadley - Chauffeur Extroardinaire and Electrical Supervision Concert Sound by National Sound: *Tom Linthicum - Concert Sound Technician *Steve Brooks - Concert Sound Technician *Terry Ward - Concert Sound Technician See Factor Industries Lighting: *Eliot Krowe - Concert Lighting Technician *John LeBlanc - Concert Lighting Technician *Ruke Subourne - Concert Lighting Technician Archives Tour * Hemispheres Tour *Howard Ungerleider - Road Master and Stage Lighting Director *Mike Hircsh - Stage Manager *Ian Grandy - Concert Sound Engineer and Crew Co-ordination *Liam Birt - Stage Right Technician *Tony Geranios - Guitar Maintenance and Keyboard Technician *Skip Gildersleeve - Stage Left Technician *Larry Allen - Centre Stage Technician *Harry Dilman - Projectionist *George Hoadley - Bus Driver *Pat Lynes - Bus Driver *Aurthur "Mac" MacLear - Truck Driver *Tom Whittaker - Truck Driver Concert Sound by National Sound: *Tom Linthicum - Concert Sound Technician *Terry Ward - Concert Sound Technician *Greg Connolly - Concert Sound Technician See Factor Industries Lighting: *Eliot Krowe - Concert Lighting Technician *John LeBlanc - Concert Lighting Technician *Ruke Subourne - Concert Lighting Technician 'Permanent Waves Warm Up Tour' * 'Permanent Waves Tour' *Management by: Ray Danniels and Vic Wilson, SRO Productions, Toronto, Canada. *Road Manager and Lighting Director: Howard Ungerleider. *Stage Manager: Michael Hirsh. *Concert Sound Engineer: Ian Grandy. *Stage Right Technician and Crew Chief: Liam Birt. *Stage Left Technician: Skip Gildersleeve. *Centre Stage Technician: Larry Allen. *Guitar and Synthesizer Technician: Tony Geranios. *Stage Monitor Mixer: Greg Connolly. *Concert Sound by National Sound: Tom Linthicum, Dave Berman, Fuzzy Frazer and by Electrosound in the U.K. *Concert Lighting by See Factor International: Nick Kotos, Bob Kniffen, Geo. Guido, Bob Cross. *Concert Visuals designed by Rush and Nick Prince, artwork by Nick Prince and Al Kamajian. *Design: Hugh Syme. *Photography: Fin Costello. *Truck and Bus Drivers: Tom Whittaker, Pat Lynes, Arthur MacLear, Mike Burnham, Kim Varney, Bill Barlow. *Booking Agencies: Canada -- The Agency, Toronto; United States -- American Talent International, NYC; United Kingdom -- Bron Agency, London. *Correspondence: P.O Box 640, Thornhill, Ontario, Canada L3T 4A5 *Thanks are also due to Edwin Shirly Trucking (U.K.), Len Wright Travel (U.K.), and See Factor Trucking in the U.S. Time Machine Tour Sound by Clair, Lititz, PA *Brad Madix - FOH Engineer *Brent Carpenter - Monitor Engineer *Doug McKinley - Crew Chief/Systems Engineer *Anson Moore - Monitor Tech Rigging by Five Points Production Services , Nashville, TN *John Fletcher , Head Rigger *Chuck Anderson , 2nd Rigger *Sebastien Richard , Automation Category:People References ﻿Prosound Network, http://www.prosoundnetwork.com/article/rush-gets-timeless/13219# "Rush Gets Timeless" Category:People